Red Caged Manor
by namikaze-chan
Summary: Finally Kuroko Taemi married the man who she had fallen in love with. When she married him, she thought she had known everything about him and his family. but there lots of things she never know about her new husband. what would happen to her when she found out the truth?. FemKurokox Akashi.
1. Prolouge

_Recap:_

_Kuroko Taemi came back to Japan to rebuild her father's company and also to rebuild her relationships with her friends. She was torn to choose between the men who have stayed by her side or her long time crush that she later found out, share the same feeling as she did._

_Lots of drama happened and she finally choose to be with the man who have stayed with her, even if it was part of their plan to fake their engagement. Then Taemi realized that she had to continue with her act until the end, which meant that she had to marry Akashi Seijuro. By then, she realized that she wasn't acting anymore when she told him that she wanted to marry him._

_After Kuroko Taemi and Akashi Seijuro got married, Taemi has become the next Mrs. Akashi. as one of the tradition and also the request from Akashi's grandmother, she have to spend around one month living under Akashi's family main house. The place where she and Akashi got married, before she could come back to her house._

_She also have to study Japanese traditional classes and also prohibited from leaving the house unless her husband accompany her. Since her marriage to Akashi was too sudden, the whole family was afraid that the press might attacked Taemi and also spread out rumor about Taemi and her old crush. Taemi agreed to that condition and she also bring out her own condition, for someone to take care of Miracle for the duration she stayed in Akashi's house. Akashi told her that someone named Midorima will be managing Miracle until she came back._

_This is the Sequel for " The Price of Miracle"_

-x-

The bed was too comfortable for Taemi. She had been trying to go back to sleep after Akashi woke her up few hours ago as he told her that he would leave the house until lunch time. She was told that Akashi's family wanted to get to know Taemi better, despite Taemi has been engage with Akashi Seijuro for the longest time. it was a really classic excuse from Akashi's parent but she have to agree to stay inside the main house and will not leave the house unless she was accompanied by her husband. It has been one week after her wedding but she already feel like it was years since she had seen the outside world.

"What time is it?" Taemi asked herself. She felt like staying in the bed until Akashi returned. Taemi opened her eyes to grab her phone and saw it was already nine in the morning. There was also one text message from Akashi.

_From: Akashi Seijuuro_

_To Akashi Taemi_

_My grandmother wanted to meet you for her flower arrangement class. Please come to the hall in west side of the house at ten in the morning._

"He was only sent this one hour ago. " Taemi mumbled sleepily as she lifted one of the pillows to bury her head with that pillow.

-x-

"Taemi-sama, we have prepared your outfit for the day" one of the servants told Taemi as she finished her quick shower.

"Thank you, Miyuki-san" Taemi remembered one of the servants that were assigned to help her. Akashi and she stayed in the main house, along with Akashi's grandmother. Akashi's parent stayed in the second house, since Akashi inherit all of the fortune from his grandmother. He deserve to stay within the largest part of the Japanese styled mansion. Taemi knew that Akashi is one of the rich family in Japan. But she never knew that Akashi was this rich, to have three type of mansion within the same "backyard".

"It would be my pleasure to serve you, Taemi-sama" Miyuki bowed. Taemi still felt awkward when somebody bowed down to her, Taemi used to tell Miyuki that she didn't need to bow when they were in Akashi's part of the house. But Miyuki refused to oblige to Taemi's wishes.

"Miyuki-san, where could I find Ayame Baa-sama? Seijuro told me that she expect me to accompany her for ikebana at ten this morning" Taemi asked her as Miyuki finished to tied the obi around Taemi's waist.

"I could show you the way to Ayame-dono's class. Seijuro-sama must have forgotten to tell you that Ayame-dono teach Ikebana every Wednesday" Miyuki told Taemi.

"Class?" Taemi asked Miyuki.

"Yes. Akashi's family is known for its tradition. Sometimes some of the etiquette school around Japan asked Ayame-dono to teach some of their best student" Miyuki explained. She opened the door and lead Taemi to where Akashi's grandmother would be waiting for her.

"I believe Ayame-dono would want to introduce Taemi-sama to her students." Miyuki told Taemi. "After all, Ayame-dono is very fond of you, Taemi-sama"

"Not all of Akashi's family dislikes me, huh?' Taemi mumbled.

"if there are part of Akashi family that dislike Taemi-sama, it would be Seijuro-sama's parent and Ayame-dono's brother along with his family" Miyuki whispered lightly as she stopped to look at Taemi. "Personally, I like Taemi-sama and Seijuro-sama to stay in the main house. I never had anyone to talk to me in the main house except my mother."

"Your mother was also one of the servants in this house?"

"My mother is the one who helped Ayame-dono around the house." Miyuki stopped again in front of one of the room in there as she turned to look at Taemi. "I envy my mother who could talk to Ayame-dono that easily. I wish I could be assisting Ayame-dono and have an afternoon chat with her just like my mother when she was talking with Ayame-dono. But I have changed my mind and I prefer to assist Taemi-sama." Miyuki bowed down once again before she took a seated position as she announced that Taemi had already arrived. Few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a woman who looked like an older version of Miyuki.

"Ayame-dono has been expecting you, Taemi-sama" that woman slightly bowed to Taemi as she opened the door to let Taemi entered the room. that woman exited the room as soon as Taemi has fully stepped into the room.

"Did you have a good sleep in here, Taemi?" Akashi's grandmother asked Taemi.

"Yes, Ayame Baa-sama" Taemi answered as she slightly bowed to Akashi's grandmother.

"No need for formalities when we are alone." Akashi's grandmother laughed lightly. "Please have a seat" she told Taemi as she pointed at the empty seat in front of her.

"How do you like this house? Seijuro informed me yesterday that he prefer to live in his own house when we were discussing on his living arrangement." Akashi's grandmother asked Taemi.

"I really love this house." Taemi answered politely. She had seen Akashi's grandmother before but she never had time to chat with her. "I don't mind spending my time in here."

"But Seijuro always want to leave this house. If it's not for my request that Seijuro stayed in this house for one month after his wedding, we would never had time to chat with each other like this." Akashi's grandmother told Taemi. A small smile appeared at the corner of her lips before she spoke. "How did you finally fall for my grandson?"

"Excuse me?"

"It was rare for Seijuro to ask for my help years ago. Then I heard Seijuro moved in with a girl he had met since he was in his High school year. I always believed it would be Saya he ended up eloping with. Seijuro and Saya were really close with each other" Taemi could feel a sickening feeling in her stomach after she heard Saya's name.

"I was surprised when Seijuro announced that he wanted to marry someone. And I get more surprise when he brought you the first time."

"It was Seijuro-kun's idea to announce the engagement that night" Taemi still remembered about the deal between her and Akashi at that time. the deal that was solely to help Saya and her hospital bill.

"True. But I also saw that you were never have any feeling for Seijuro" Taemi squeezed the cup in her hand. Akashi's grandmother was really observant. "Then at the last family dinner, you surprised me by suddenly kneeled down and asked Seijuro to marry you."

"It was purely my idea" Taemi admitted. It seemed that the whole family will always remembered about that certain embarrassing memory.

"I could see it in Seijuro's eyes. And this time, I could also see it in your eyes that you love him"

"And I really love him. at first it was an arrangement between the two of us. But our wedding is a real thing" Taemi hastily said. She completely had forgotten all about manner. All she care about was Akashi grandmother understand that her marriage was a real deal.

"I know. That's why I hope to get to know a woman who could steal my grandson's attention" Akashi's grandmother ensured Taemi. "Seijuro was pretty angry too when I pretend to doubt his marriage. I am glad that you also have the same anger in your eyes"

"You are a good woman, Ayame Baa-sama" Taemi realized why Akashi's grandmother was considered scary the first time Taemi saw her. She was only protecting her loved one.

"You shouldn't thank me Taemi. If you answered differently, I have to make sure you are nowhere near my grandson. I don't mind if Seijuro would hate me forever. I will do anything in my power to protect my grandson" Akashi's grandmother said calmly despite she just told Taemi that she didn't mind to destroy her if anything happened.

"One more thing that I have to tell you Taemi" Taemi snapped back to reality when she heard Akashi's grandmother called her name. "Being the youngest heir of Akashi's fortune, Seijuro used to have quite a few—"she stopped for a while as she tried to find the right word for what she wanted to say next "admirer"

"I am aware of that, Ayame Baa-sama" that's true. When she was engaged to Akashi, she always find roses or anonymous package in their mailboxes. That was only the small example of memories that she could remember.

"But few of these admirers was someone that supposed to be betrothed to Seijuro."

"Seijuro have told me all about that too, Ayame Baa-sama" Taemi answered.

"Then, have Seijuro told you that only two of those women caught his fancy?"

"I wasn't aware of that—"Taemi answered. "I was aware about Saya, but I never heard of the second woman" she corrected herself.

"The second woman was someone that my son has chosen after they realized that Saya was not good enough for my grandson." Akashi's grandmother saw the worried look written all over Taemi's face. it seemed Taemi was not fully aware at how deep the secret within Akashi's household. And her grandson hasn't informed her all about his past, especially with the second woman. "Don't worry about her. It was all in the past"

"_But, why did I feel very uneasy about this woman?" _Taemi thought to herself.

-x-

Akashi Seijuuro has been reading the same document for the past hour but he couldn't even focus on what he had been reading. All he thought about was a letter he received when he arrived at his office in the morning. He instantly asked his grandmother to make sure Taemi stayed next to her side until he arrived back to his house.

He put back the paper in his hand as he picked up the red colored paper that he put next to his computer. No matter how many times he read what was inside that letter, the content of that letter will not change.

_To: Akashi Seijuro_

_It was mean of you for not inviting me to your wedding. I was very sad when your father told me the night before your wedding day, how disappointed he was that you didn't choose me._

_Maybe I would pay a visit to your house. After all, I want to meet this woman that has stolen your heart._

"Akashi-sama, someone is here to see you" Akashi heard his assistant told him. He scrunched the letter as he threw the paper into his trash bin.

"Thank you." Akashi took one last look into his trash bin. "Please have the cleaner to take my trash" he told his assistant as he walked out of his office.

-x-

"I know that you are rich. But not this rich" Akashi heard a very familiar voice when he opened the door to the guest area. Akashi has his own guest area just one room away from his office. Inside, he could see Aomine Daiki with a camera bag on top of the table he was seated on.

"Where is Taemi? I haven't seen her for the whole week" Akashi heard Aomine asked him.

"She is in my house" but his answer didn't seem to satisfy Aomine.

"I went to your house and she is not there." Aomine was pretty angry as he slammed the couch with his hand. "I have a hard time managing Miracle when Tae is not there. And numerous question from our client as why the director was not available in the office"

"She is in Akashi family's Main house. You could visit her if you want" Akashi told Aomine. Even when he understood that Taemi told him that she wouldn't be romantically involved with Aomine, Akashi still feels uneasy to let Taemi to meet with Aomine alone. But when Taemi stayed in the Main House, she would have to meet Aomine in the guest area, which have lots of servant watching her.

"You are not locking her inside your house, aren't you?" Aomine asked suspiciously.

"My Grandmother thinks that it would be the best if Taemi stayed in the Main House and get to know my family first." Akashi saw Aomine was about to commented something but he spoke before Aomine could utter a single word "I don't see any problem for Taemi to take a few weeks of absence from her work. I have Shintarou to take care of the necessity until Taemi could returned back to her work"

"Honestly, I didn't know why Taemi could have stayed with you" Aomine told him harshly as he took the bag and walked to the exit door. He stopped as he stood next to Akashi "the only reason I talk to you was because Tae want me to."

"The only reason I let you still talking with Taemi was because Taemi ensure me that she would treat you as her best friend and her business partner with no romantic feeling involved" Akashi answered back.

"Is that so?" Aomine raised one of his eyebrows as he spoke.

"I could never let myself to be friend with you" Akashi said to Aomine.

"Then, I am glad that we have the same opinion about each other" Aomine said one last time to the red haired male in front of him before he exited the door.

-x-

* * *

**AN: **Minna finally I decided to try to write the sequel for my (first ever) completed story

so what do you think? should I continue or drop this story?

don't forget to leave a review


	2. The first encounter

Chapter 2

Note:

1. I am calling Akashi Seijuro as Akashi when I used the third person POV. as most of the upcoming chapter revolved around Akashi's family. I was thinking of changing on how to call Akashi Seijuro with his first name. what do you think?

2. Taemi and Akashi will be a little bit OOC (you have been warned)

3. English is not my first language. therefore, if you see any mistake in grammar, please tell me about it and I will do my best to fix it(and it wil be very helpful if you also tell me on how to fix it)

Enjoy this chapter and please review~

-x-

"Good morning Seijuro" Taemi greeted Akashi as she meet with him on her way to the dining room.

"it was rare for you to wake up this early. Taemi" Akashi answered with a small, yet knowing smile that his wife usually never awake before nine in the morning.

"I was hoping to visit Miracle today. I hope you don't mind giving me a ride?" Taemi saw Akashi's facial expression has changed.

"I do mind" Akashi sternly said.

"I just want to check on Miracle. I heard from one of the gossiping servant that Daiki accepted a new model" Taemi said weakly. She was hoping Akashi would let her go out, even for a while. She has been staying inside Akashi's large Japanese styled mansion for more than one week. Right now, she is clearly bored.

"No" Akashi said. He opened the door to the dining room, and Taemi knew she will have to speak to Akashi about this matter later when she saw Akashi's parent and grandmother were already in the dining room. Taemi took a seat next to Akashi and he saw another young male with a black hair and he didn't use the Japanese kimono like the other family.

_Guest? _Taemi thought.

"It's nice to finally be able to see you, Seijuro" that man said to Akashi. "And who is this little cutie? I haven't seen her face around here before" he said as he turned to look at Taemi.

"You have never meet Taemi, Shion?" Akashi's grandmother asked him.

"Taemi-chan eh? You have a cute family name" Shion said with a leering smile on his face. "Are you spending the night here, Taemi-chan?"

"I am—","—she is my wife" Akashi spoke before Taemi could finish talking. "I am sure I have sent the invitation to you, Shion"

"My assistant must have forgotten to give it to me. I have too many mail coming to my mailboxes and it would be difficult to find just one mail" Shion answered as he looked at Taemi that was seated on the other side of the table. Taemi felt uncomfortable when she realized that Shion still has his eyes on her. Taemi didn't realize that she has move closer to where Akashi was seated as she tried to hide from Shion.

"Is there a problem?" Akashi asked the black haired male that was seated in front of him.

"Not at all" Shion answered as he turned to look at the red haired male that was clearly unhappy about the situation.

"Young one. Please have a seat as we are about to start our breakfast" Akashi's grandmother suddenly spoke to interrupted the tension. It seemed Akashi didn't realize that he has risen from his seat as he spoke to Shion.

"I am deeply sorry, Obaa-sama" Akashi told his grandmother as he took his seat.

"It is rare for Taemi to join us for breakfast" one of the older woman with her platinum blonde hair suddenly spoke in the middle of the breakfast. Taemi looked up from her plate and she was about to spoke, but once again Akashi spoke before she could utter a single word.

"I don't see any problem in that." Akashi said as he looked at the older woman with his piercing heterochromatic eyes "as you were never care about attending the family meeting in the first place"

"YOU!" The woman said it out loud. Then she cleared her throat before continue "just because you are the heir for Akashi's fortune," she look at Akashi before she glare at Taemi as she spoke "it didn't mean that she could do as she pleased"

"I wasn't—". Taemi tried to speak once again. This time, Shion cut her off. "I don't think you have any right to speak in that manner in front of the little Hime. You are just like her, an outsider that was happened to come within the Akashi's family."

"The difference is, Taemi-Hime is legally married to Seijuro while you are just one of the fling my deceased uncle had. You were lucky enough that he died when you were with him" Shion added as his final blow. The woman turned to look at Shion before she hit the table with the palm of her hand as loud as she could before she spoke. "You think you are better than me?"

"Of course I am. I am legally part of Akashi's family. My father is Ayame oba-sama's second son. And I build my own career as an actor" Shion answered casually. He seemed please to see the woman's anger face as she stomped off from the dining room.

"I am afraid I have to leave early with Taemi, Ayame obaa-sama" Akashi spoke as soon as the room has gotten over the shock when the woman left.

"And why is that, Seijuro?" Akashi's father asked him.

"Taemi and I planned to visit her company this morning" Akashi said. Taemi was surprised with the sudden change in his plan.

"I wasn't aware that Taemi has her own company" one of Akashi's aunts spoke. "I thought her company was part of Akashi's?"

"Miracle has nothing to do with Akashi's company." Akashi answered. "Taemi build Miracle from the scratch with her best friends. Miracle success is the result from her work before she married to me"

"You may leave the room Seijuro" Akashi's grandmother said. Akashi nodded as he stood up from his chair. Taemi followed him but she heard Shion called her before she left the room.

"Pleased to meet you, Taemi-Hime" Shion said with a charming smile that she used to see on any actors. But this smile has one different aura coming from Shion and Taemi couldn't help but shudder when her eyes take a look at Shion's red eyes.

"Let's go, Taemi" Akashi's voice snapped her out of her dazed. She bowed one more time before she closed the door.

-x-

"Are you really going to accompany me to Miracle?" Taemi asked when she and Akashi has left the room. And now they are on their way to Akashi's office. Taemi Akashi hasn't even talking, not even once since they have left the dining room.

"Seijuro?" Taemi asked one more time

"I will accompany you to Miracle until this afternoon" Finally Akashi spoke after he entered to his office. Taemi closed the door in haste as Akashi took a sit in his seat.

"What's wrong, Sei?" Taemi asked him. she is worried by the way Akashi kept showing his emotion. And the way he was inconsistent with his decision.

"Can you leave me?" Akashi pleaded her.

"No" Taemi answered. "You have to learn to share your feeling to me" She added when Akashi was about to commented.

"This is not the right time to argue, Taemi"

"And you are aware that I will not stay quiet and watch you struggling with your problem alone" Taemi told him. "Seijuro, I will not be visiting Miracle today"

"What—". "We are going to have a vacation today" Taemi said with a big smile on her face.

"What kind of non-sense are you talking about?"

"We are going to have a date!"Taemi said once again. She frowned when she saw that Akashi still didn't understand her plan.

"I am busy today"

"I have asked Midorima-kun that you don't have any meeting today. Also Midorima-kun just informed me that you texted him few minutes ago that you will not be coming to your office" Taemi pointed it out when Akashi was about to speak. "Let's become a normal couple. Just for today" Taemi pleaded.

"Just for today." Akashi gave in when he saw the puppy look Taemi has gave to him. Taemi gave him her biggest smile as she left his room in haste. She told him that she will be waiting for him in the front door. she wanted to change her clothes before she headed out.

"As a normal couple, huh?" Akashi wondered as he picked up his phone to tell his driver that he will be using his own car for today.

-x-

"That little Hime is really my type" Shion spoke to the woman. Both of them were lounging on the couch as they watch the news in the Tv. That woman looked like she was in her mid-thirty with her chocolate brown hair.

"Are you really took a liking to the little Hime?" she asked Shion as she lifted up her own glass of wine.

"She is interesting" Shion said with a big smile on his face. "She looked like a porcelain doll. It would be easy to break her"

"Are you sure about that? Seijuro will not stay quiet if you do anything to her" she said as she caressed Shion's cheek. "Also, I've heard the old hag Ayame has taken a liking towards her"

"Is that so?" Shion said.

"As I said, Seijuro has put several people to watch over her activity around the house. You will not be able to get closer to her without Seijuro knowing" She told Shion as she kissed the side of his mouth.

"You should go" Shion said coldly to the woman.

"But Shi-chan, I still want to be with you" The woman said childishly as she grab Shion's hand. Shion escape as he looked coldly at the woman as he spoke "I've grown tired of you"

"Huh? But you just told me that you were interested in me" she protested but Shion pull her hair so her face were tilted upwards. He gazed through the woman's eyes with a smirk on his face, that smirk made the woman afraid.

"I have found someone more interesting" The woman gulped as the red color in Shion's eyes changed into the darker one before he continue "Either you leave willingly or I will make you"

The woman run away as Shion let go of her hair. She didn't bother to fix her clothes as she left his room and ran all the way until she reached the front door. She didn't bother to run into Akashi's grandmother on her way to the exit.

-x-

"Where do you plan to go?" Akashi asked Taemi as he saw the glowing and happy Taemi as she pulled out several flyers from her bag.

"There is a new Aquarium opened downtown." Taemi said as she showed the first flyer. "Then a new bakery in town, their specialty is Vanilla cupcake" she showed the second flyers. "And there is this new bookstore at the end of the main street. They have fifty percent sale off today!"

Taemi stopped giving Akashi the flyers in her hand when she realized that he didn't really displayed any happy emotion on his face. he was too engrossed in driving his car that all of the flyers Taemi has given to him has fall to the bottom of his chair.

"is that all?" suddenly Akashi spoke when Taemi has grown tired of getting ignored by the red haired man that was seated next to her and somehow too engrossed in driving his car.

"Yes" Taemi answered unhappily. She ddn't even bothered to look at him when she answered.

"Good. We are going to go to the new aquarium. Hopefully we still get the ticket" Taemi's eyes widened when a faint smile appeared on Akashi's face when he mentioned Aquarium to her. he has been listening to every places she mentioned. Taemi tried her hardest to hold the smile that was about to appeared on her face.

-x-

"Damn that Shion. He thought that he could get rid of me that easily?" the woman said furiously as she marched back to Shion's room. she has been working with Akashi's household for one year but she failed to get Akashi Seijuro and living her dream as a rich woman. And when she realized that the other rich and young man within Akashi's household has give his attention to her, she thought that she was still able to live her dreamed life with Shion Akashi.

But she was wrong.

Shion only used her for fun. And her sole purpose in his life was to satisfy his need. when he decided that Taemi was interesting. He was easily disposed her as if she was nothing, and went to chase after the small blue colored eyes woman.

"I will teach you a lesson!" She mumbled lowly. All other servant looked at her messy hair and makeup and all of them instantly steered away from the furious woman.

When she walked pass the room full of photograph from all of the heir for Akashi's family. Her eyes stopped to look at the new addition in the family. A small girl with her teal colored hair. Next to her was that woman's past target, Akashi Seijuro.

"What's so good about her?" She said angrily. She grabbed the rim of the framed and picked it up from the wall. She wasn't happy to see the smile on Taemi's face in that picture. "She is just a poor dog who were lucky enough to catch the attention of Seijuro"

She threw the frame to the floor.

"Maybe I should have done something to her. if she is gone from this house, I might have a chance with Seijuro"

"I will not let that happened" She heard a third voice coming from behind her. She knew very well whose voice it belongs to.

"Reo-kun"

"I have been watching you saying bad stuff about Sei-chan's wife. I planned to let you go with just a warning" Reo said with a big smile on his face. but it was a cold and chilly smile on his face that made her cowering in fear. "You will have to leave from this house. Never returned anywhere near this house or Sei-chan's house"

"And if I refused to do that?" She challenged back.

"You have been working long enough to see how it works within this house. You know what will happen if you refused:" Reo said as his final warning.

-x-


End file.
